The Camping Trip
by Splodge-Rox
Summary: Foaly has the bright idea to force Holly, Artemis and Mulch to go on a camping trip with him. To Holly and Artemis it seems like pure torture. But will something happen to make them change their minds? Rated T just because I'm paranoid XD
1. Chapter 1

The Camping Trip

**Chapter 1**

Foaly, Artemis, Holly and Mulch were on a camping trip. Not because they needed to save the fairy world, but (as Mulch put it) "For the fun you get when you are walking through cold drifts of snow." Actually, it was Foaly's idea. A fateful morning one week ago he had come into the LEP with his face shining with excitement, waving a coupon in the air.

He had marched straight up to Holly and told her that he had won a free tent, fully equipped with all the camping gear anyone could need. Holly's ears had tingled. A bad sign. Foaly had told her that in a week she was going on a camping trip to somewhere snowy with himself, Artemis and Mulch. (Butler was visiting Juliet while she attended a wrestling competition.)

Holly had exploded, but in the end had admitted defeat, as no fairy creature is as stubborn as a centaur. And that was how she got to be here, trudging up a mountain top through knee deep snow, with Artemis shivering along beside her. Foaly was leading, the only enthusiastic one in the group, unless you counted Mulch's sarcastic comments about what a fun time they were having. They had all insisted that he

Holly glanced at Artemis. He was holding up surprisingly well, considering the amount of time he spent indoors. She mouthed "You ok?" at him. Artemis raised his eyebrows at her. He looked disgruntled. Holly grinned, then glanced at her watch and groaned. It had already been 6 hours since they started walking.

After another half-hour of trudging through the snow, Foaly interrupted Holly's wistful dreams of hot chocolate, fires and mud baths by suggesting that now was the time to stop and pitch camp.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Mulch, rolling his eyes at Artemis.

Artemis tried to smile back, however it came out as more of a grimace. Holly had to grin at the look on Foaly's face.

…………………………………………………………….

After some difficulty in setting up the tent (As, when they had succeeded in getting it up, Mulch had decided that it was a good time to "go" and promptly blew it over again) they all crawled inside. Holly couldn't be bothered to note any distinguishing features about the tent. It was warm, dry and big and Holly didn't care about much else. She sank onto the floor with a sigh. Artemis flopped down next to her. Ironically, his cheeks were pink instead of their usual white. Holly assumed that it was the cold.

They were all wearing extremely warm clothes, ski jackets with hoods, gloves and goggles; after all, it was cold. Even Foaly was wearing a coat and blue centaur shoes. He looked so ridiculous that Mulch went into fits of hysterics at the sight of him, and only stopped when Foaly threatened to trample him flat and leave him on the mountaintop with no food. Even after that Foaly had to endure sarcastic comments about his new clothes.

"I knew I should have fought harder against coming," Artemis said, slumped against the side of the tent and massaging his forehead with his fingertips.

"Me too," said Holly, although she couldn't help but smile a little when she thought about her wish to "hang out" **(A/N: I think she says this in the OP or TLC)** with Artemis instead of saving the world. Funny how those things come back to haunt you.

At that moment there was a neigh from Foaly, who had been rummaging through the camping supplies.

"D'Arvit!" he swore.

"What's wrong?" asked Artemis.

"There are only three sleeping bags!" exclaimed Foaly, "I must have forgotten to pack one!"

_Hmmm_, thought Holly

"Uh oh" said Mulch, stopping his rummaging through the food supplies.

After thinking for a minute Artemis said, "In that case it seems I shall have to share a sleeping bag with Holly." (Holly noticed his cheeks became slightly pinker as he said this.)

"What the- No way!" spluttered Holly, surprised and blushing.

Artemis sighed. "Shall I tell you why?"

"Please." Said Holly, all the while glaring at Artemis

Artemis nodded his head before continuing.

"Reason 1: It is far too cold to go without a sleeping bag during the night, you would freeze." (Holly scowled)

"Reason 2: Foaly only barely fits into a sleeping bag himself; there is no room for anyone else"

"Reason 3: And **no-one** wants to sleep with Mulch" (at this point Artemis shuddered)

After that, Holly had to admit defeat.

………………………………………


	2. Chapter 2

**The Camping Trip**

**Chapter 2**

When it was time to go to sleep, Holly and Artemis had to squeeze into one green sleeping bag, amidst many blushes, sniggers (these came from Foaly and Mulch) and arguments.

Foaly and Mulch had just settled down in their respective sleeping bags, each sporting a black eye (as they had both wolf whistled loudly when Holly and Artemis had first climbed into their sleeping bag, and said something very rude that I am not going to repeat here. Needless to say, Holly and Artemis had been furious and had launched themselves at the dwarf and centaur. The next few minutes were painful. For Foaly and Mulch).

Many more arguments were to follow after this incident. One of these started because of Artemis's foot. It went something like this….

**Flashback**

Holly's eyebrows met in the middle. "Artemis, your foot is squashing me" she said.

Holly and Artemis had gotten into the sleeping bag around 10 minutes ago, however neither of them had shown any signs of relaxing so far. They were both still fuming about Foaly and Mulch.

Artemis's own eyebrows rose as he said in his best sarcastic voice "Oh, I **am** sorry!"

Holly's eyes narrowed and her voice took on a dangerous tone "Don't mess with me, Mud Boy."

Artemis, seeming to not hear the scary note in Holly's voice, replied "You must be mistaken. Me? Messing with you? Now why on earth would I do that?"

"Stop it right now, Artemis. Now move….your….foot." said Holly, gritting her teeth and glaring at him.

Artemis sighed; rolling his eyes "Which foot?" he asked.

"Your left one" said Holly

"There's nothing wrong with my left foot!"

"There is too! Now **move** it!"

"Move it where?"

Foaly and Mulch had been watching this exchange in amusement, trying to smother their sniggers in their sleeping bags. (Without much success, although luckily Holly and Artemis were too busy arguing to notice them.)

"They're like a married couple" Foaly whispered, just loud enough for Holly to hear him.

Mulch nodded his head in agreement. The dwarf and the centaur looked at each other. And fell into peals of laughter, huddled in their sleeping bags.

Holly, having heard the last part of their conversation, turned to glare at the two of them. "Does something **amuse** you?" she asked, her face red with anger and annoyance (a colour that Root would have been proud of).

"Now Holly," said Foaly sitting up and wiping his eyes "I'm sure that you have noticed the situation you're in right?"

"What are you-?" began Holly, her face getting slightly redder, she could sense where he was going with this.

"You and Artemis, you know…**sleeping together**" sniggered Mulch, glancing at Foaly

Holly and Artemis both turned a beautiful shade of red.

"You-" began Holly, and finished the sentence with a nice selection of swear words.

After this unpleasant outburst Foaly and Mulch (understandingly) looked offended.

"Holly," began Mulch, looking wounded "It is not nice to call me a - what was that again? - 'filthy, D'Arvitting cretin', especially after everything I've done for you, but I will give you and Fowl my blessing over what you two have got planned for tonight." He finished, looking extremely smug.

In the background Foaly was wriggling his hairy eyebrows, and there was practically steam coming out of Holly's ears. Artemis was a brilliant shade of red.

And, not at all surprisingly, within a few moments the centaur and the dwarf were sore all over. Again.

**End Flashback**

Leaving Foaly and Mulch moaning on the floor, Holly stomped back to the sleeping bag, muttering to herself, and climbed inside. Artemis was still in there, a smirk on his face, not having bothered to help beat the other two up.

Holly, still fuming, turned on her side and within a few moments was asleep, worn out from all the drama of the day.

Foaly fell asleep soon after Holly, tossing his head and whinnying in his sleep.

After getting up for a last minute snack Mulch climbed back into his sleeping bag. Within minutes he was snoring.

Artemis looked around at everyone, allowing his eyes to linger slightly longer on Holly, who was asleep beside him. _She looks so…_.._peaceful in her sleep,_ thought Artemis. _And different, as she is usually annoyed with me._ Artemis smiled and closed his eyes

And at last, after all the fighting and drama, everyone drifted off to sleep.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………**

A few hours later, Artemis woke up. He was lying on the ground, wrapped up in the sleeping bag, and despite being where he was, he had never felt more warm or comfortable in his life. _I wonder why that is_, thought Artemis, opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was Holly's face.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………**

A/N: Please review! And I'm open to reviews about better ways of writing the story, and any suggestions about what should happen next. Also, if anyone can come up with a better title for this story let me know! Thanks! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I've been forgetting to do this….. **

**I….I….I..(gulps)…I DON'T OWN ARTEMIS FOWL!!!! (sobs hysterically) **

_______________________________________________________________________

_**Previously:**_

………_Artemis had never felt more warm or comfortable in his life.__** I wonder why that is,**__ he thought, opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was Holly's face…….._

**The Camping Trip**

**Chapter 3**

Artemis's brain almost shut down in shock. Holly's eyes were closed, and she was breathing deeply, looking very content, with her auburn hair messily spread across her pillow. _What on earth is Holly-?_ He thought, before looking around and realizing that he was in a tent. _Ah, that's right. Camping. With Foaly, Holly and Mulch._ _What on earth possessed me to do that? _Then; _I remember, Foaly threatened to- __**This section has been removed by the LEP for further study. We are sorry for any inconvenience**__ -. _Artemis wondered why his thought processes were so muddled. It might just have something to do with the fact that he was sharing a sleeping bag with Holly, and that her face was inches away from his own, not that she realized, of course, as she was fast asleep. _Calm down_ thought Artemis, before checking his watch and groaning. _Two o'clock in the morning! _he thought in exasperation _Even if I manage to get back to sleep within the next few minutes _(which he seriously doubted, as Holly had just mumbled "Arty.." in her sleep, making him blush) _I think that even a lifetime of resting could not prepare me for what Foaly has got in store for tomorrow…_Artemis shuddered, before gloomily settling into the sleeping bag.Strangely though, when he looked at the elf fast asleep beside him, he couldn't quite regret having come on the trip. Artemis closed his eyes. _Goodnight Holly…_

Artemis and Holly awoke to the sound of Mulch sniggering his head off while stuffing his mouth with food. Not exactly what you want to hear first thing in the morning… I'm not going to try and describe the sound, let's just say that it woke Holly and Artemis up more effectively than an alarm clock ever could.

Both the human and the elf groaned. "Uh! What under earth is **that**?" said Holly, sitting up, rubbing her eyes and gazing blearily around. "**That**, I presume, is our good friend ("However did that happen? Good friends…" muttered Holly) Mulch Diggums." stated Artemis, already awake, sitting up against the tent wall and looking as sophisticated as usual (although his dark hair was rather messy).

Anyway, back to Mulch, who was looking at the screen of one of Foaly's laptops (the fairy kind, which is far more advanced than anything the humans have come up with) and chortling. Foaly was beside him, equally amused. "What is going on here?" said Holly furiously, standing up (the sleeping bag fell to the ground behind her) and striding over to where Mulch sat. She proceeded to yank the bag (that Mulch seemed to be eating out of) away from the dwarf. The horrid noise stopped. "What is this?" Holly asked, peering inside the mysterious bag, ignoring Mulch's loud "Hey!" Suddenly, she turned a greenish colour. "Actually, I don't think I want to know…" she gave the bag back to Mulch, looking slightly sick. Mulch reached into the bag and took out a big handful of…something, shoved it into his mouth, and proceeded to chew very loudly. When he had finished, he smacked his lips and said "Delicious!"

Holly felt even more ill, and tottered over to where Artemis was sitting. She sank shakily down beside him, her hand over her mouth. "Do I want to know?" asked Artemis "You don't." answered Holly leaning against the tent's canvas wall, and closing her eyes. "You definitely don't."

Now, back to Foaly and Mulch and their mysterious computer….Holly was wondering what the centaur and dwarf were finding so amusing, even as she leaned against the tent for support. However, her ears were tingling, which was a very bad sign indeed…..

**A/N: Hiya peeps! Sorry for the short chapter, and sorry for taking so long. I had a 5 day skiing trip and then 2 assignments to finish for school…I think my teachers are conspiring against me (**_**glances shiftily from side to side**_**). Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, HOWEVER BAD YOU THINK MY WRITING IS…. K, thanx, BYE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Meheheh. I have devised a cunning plot to stop all disclaimers…**

**Friend: And what is this cunning plot?**

**Me: Er………**

**Friend: You have absolutely no idea, do you?**

**Me: Of course I do! (hands random piece of paper to friend) My cunning plot is on this!**

**Friend: (inspects paper) No…this is a drawing of Artemis with no shirt on.**

**Me: Oops, wrong one…**

**Artemis: (pops up out of nowhere) I suggest you do the disclaimer ****now,**** before I get angry and call Butler. (smiles vampiricly) **

**Me: Meep. IdonotownArtemisFowl,andIamnotEionColfer,andIamonlydoingthisbecauseArtemisforcedmetoandbecauseButlerisscary. **

**Artemis: Your grammar is horrendous, but I suppose it will have to do. (disappears)**

**Me: (pokes tongue at the spot where Artemis used to be)**

**Artemis: (from nowhere) I saw that.**

**Me: Meep. (glances over shoulder) And now for the story!**

***Sorry for that extremely random disclaimer…I was bored and having writer's block. XD***

**WARNING!! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR TTP!!**

**The Camping Trip**

**Chapter 4**

Holly stood up and marched over to the other side of the tent. She stood in front of Foaly and Mulch, hands on hips, scowl in place. The centaur and the dwarf were still snorting.

"Ok, what are you two going on about?" Holly demanded. The two in question laughed even harder. "Spit it out!" yelled Holly furiously.

While this had been going on Artemis had gotten up from where he had been sitting against the tent wall, and was now looking over Holly's shoulder, observing the proceedings with an air of mild curiosity. It took a while for Mulch and Foaly to calm down, as, when they had finally succeeded in doing so, they would share a long look and burst out laughing again.

Holly was getting redder and redder as the time went by, and was on the verge of shouting again when Foaly started speaking (in between snorts). "Well, after you told me what had happened eight years ago I was curious." The centaur began. Holly had told Foaly about everything (except the kiss of course) that had happened, after processing the adventure for herself.

"And you told me about going to Rathdown Park to collect Jay Jay" said Foaly "Yeeess…" said Holly slowly, wondering what the paranoid centaur was on about. "I ran a check and discovered that they had security cameras in the cages," continued Foaly _Uh oh…_ thought Holly apprehensively.

"Curiously, it seemed as though **someone**-(here the centaur glared at Artemis, who was trying to look innocent. Needless to say, he was failing miserably)-had wiped the footage within a particular time span. But after a bit of work, I managed to recover the files."

"And," continued Foaly "They were **extremely** interesting." Artemis had gone red, where as Holly had turned white, clenching her fists. Foaly paused to grin evilly. "Now Holly, tell us, what exactly does it feel like…"-and he turned the computer screen around to face the human and elf, showing them precisely what the dwarf and centaur were amused about- "....to kiss a Mud Boy?"

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short!! I just couldn't resist ending the story with those words! MWAHAHA!! Anyway, I'll update soon to make up for it!! Review please!! And don't kill me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for that extremely long disclaimer last chapter!! (I think I had a bit too much sugar that day…)**

**The Camping Trip**

**Chapter 5**

Holly's face was white and her fists were clenched. Artemis looked embarrassed and furious, but resigned to of being mocked for the next millennium or so. No doubt he was already thinking up excuses and witty retorts about the incident currently being displayed on computer screen. After looking at the footage, Holly had to close her eyes and grit her teeth.

She lifted her hands to her head and massaged her temples, a very Artemis-like gesture. She could hear the infernal dwarf and centaur chortling in the background. _Foaly and Mulch are friends, _she chanted over and over again in her head, _I must not kill friends, no matter how much I want to rip- _Holly caught herself just in time. _They are friends. I must not kill friends. But…_Holly's eyes snapped open as a thought occurred to her. _That doesn't mean I can't pay them back…I'm sure Artemis will help me, and together we'll come up with and execute the perfect plan… _

Holly grinned abruptly, surprising Mulch and Foaly, who were expecting a beating and getting ready to run. Then Holly turned to the human boy behind her and said "Come on Arty." Artemis took in her expression of grim determination, smugness, topped off with a slightly evil grin. He then allowed himself to be dragged outside. (Though not before grabbing his and Holly's warm clothes.)

Artemis stepped out of the tent, looking down, buttoning up his dark blue jacket. _I wonder what Holly has on her mind…_he thought whilst fiddling with it. However, when he looked up, all his thoughts fled him mind completely. Artemis gasped and stood, awestruck, gazing at the scenery around him. It had snowed overnight, and the pure whiteness was draped over the tops of the trees and piled in soft mounds around the tent. The sun had come out and the effect it had on the snow was quite extraordinary. The snow literally sparkled in the sunlight.

And from where Artemis stood, he could see right down the mountain and into the valley beyond. A great river ran through it, and around the river was a forest. Tall majestic trees stretching towards the sky, their thick dark leaves half covered with snow. The view was breathtaking.

Then Artemis noticed Holly, who was standing stock still about 3 metres away, looking at the scenery. She was directly in the path of the sun, making Artemis have to shield his eyes to look at her. Holly's face was given an unreal quality by the view around her. Her mismatched eyes sparkled, and the sunlight gave her skin an almost golden tone. She stood tall (or as tall as one can, being a fairy) and her silhouette was burnt into Artemis's eyes by the light.

Artemis felt almost dazed. _Beautiful_, he thought. And he wasn't talking about the scenery. Holly turned to face Artemis. She was grinning, an awestruck look in her eyes. "Look Arty! Isn't it beautiful!" she said, gesturing to the view around them. _Arty._

The human smiled at her and replied simply, "Yes". Then Artemis blinked, clearing his thoughts, and walked over to the elf. "Now, Holly, what did you want?" The person in question looked shiftily at the tent (where Foaly and Mulch could still be heard laughing), and then leaned forward and whispered in Artemis's ear, "I thought maybe revenge…" Tingles spread from where her breath touched his skin.

_Revenge_…thought Artemis. Even after all Mulch and Foaly had put him through, the word had never sounded so…..appealing. _Wait. What?_ "But we can do that later," continued Holly, oblivious to Artemis's muddled thoughts. She leaned away and smiled at him. "I mean, just look at this scenery! Let's sit and enjoy it for a while before we begin our plotting." Artemis nodded and flopped down in the snow, Holly beside him. "The view is exquisite." Holly smiled. "But", continued Artemis, "What is this I hear about **we** and **plotting**?" The elf beside him sighed. "Want me to make you a list?" she teased "I know how much you love them" Artemis gave her an exasperated look. Holly grinned and said:

"Point One. Surely you aren't going to take all of that infernal dwarf and centaur's nonsense lying down? After everything they've done?" (Artemis had a brief flashback to all the times that Foaly and Mulch had humiliated him and Holly)

"Point Two. You owe me. I'm the only one of us that's been punishing them so far"

"Point Three. Revenge will be better if you help me and put that big brain of yours to work."

"Point Four. You're Artemis Fowl. Plotting dastardly deeds is what you do best."

"A bit inaccurate, your points are not necessarily logical, but nevertheless it is a convincing argument" admitted Artemis "Very well, I shall assist you." Holly grinned "I thought you'd see it my way." Then she hugged the startled human. "Thanks, Arty" Artemis brought his arms up and hugged her back. "You're most welcome Holly" he smiled. They stayed like that for a while, looking at the snow glistening in the sunlight, and listening to the sound of each other's breathing. Artemis felt very peaceful, and liked very much the feeling of having Holly in his arms.

Then the peaceful atmosphere crumbled into oblivion with the appearance of an extremely loud "AWWWW!!!" closely followed by none other than Mulch Diggums. Holly and Artemis, who had let go of each other and jumped up in shock when the latter had appeared, now sighed in unison. _Not again_…the elf and human thought together.

Mulch smirked and looked behind him, into the tent "Foaly!" he yelled "Get out here! The Mud Boy and Holly were hugging!" The centaur in question popped his head out of the tent, and proceeded to snicker long and loud, accompanied by a certain smelly someone.

Holly glared at the two of them before turning to Artemis, who said "Shall we?" "Yes" replied Holly grimly. And the two of them started striding towards the tent, their teeth clenched, and their hands balled into fists.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews!! They make me want to write more! (Hint hint) Sorry I took such a long time updating! I got a slight case of writers block. By the way, Holly and Artemis's revenge, I've got a vague idea what it could be, but I'm not satisfied with it. So any suggestions would be great! Thanxs a lot!**

**Splodge **__


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews!!! XD Ok, I'll get on with the story now….**

**The Camping Trip**

**Chapter 6**

"Dammit!" growled Holly, marching back to where Artemis stood, "They've scurried off!"

"Understandably" replied Artemis, matter-of-factly "They knew what would of happened if they had stayed.I must say, Holly, that you are quite frightening when you are angry." Holly smirked and said "The great Artemis Fowl? Frightened? Of **me**?" Artemis gave her a disparaging look and plopped down in the snow outside the tent, Holly beside him.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, "Sorry," said Holly, looking down at her finger, which was tracing patterns in the snow. Artemis looked at her questioningly and said softly "For what?"

Holly glanced up at him and quickly looked back down again, her auburn hair glinting in the sunlight. "The kiss" she replied just as quietly. "Now, because of me, you will be taunted by that dwarf and centaur for the next century" She sighed "I really am sorry, Arty. I was just so happy that you were alive…." She trailed off, keeping her eyes down.

Artemis felt his breath catch in his throat, and he stared at Holly, taking in every detail of her appearance. She was chewing her lip nervously, her eyes downcast, and her finger still drawing in the snow. She was waiting for his answer.

Very slowly, Artemis's hand reached up, under Holly's chin, and turned her head to face him. He looked into her mismatched eyes, and said softly, sincerity ringing in his every word, "Holly, I wouldn't have it any other way."

They stayed like that for a moment, gazing at each other, and Holly opened her mouth to ask Artemis what he meant by that. But before she could get the words out, she and the human both heard something. Something loud and terrible. A roar. The kind of roar that a bear makes when it is about to end the life of a small innocent animal. And as the sound echoed around the mountain, Holly and Artemis, without even glancing up, both knew two things.

One. This was no bear.

Two. There did not seem to be any small innocent animals around…..apart from a certain elfand human, sitting in the snow (although they could not be described as **innocent**).

Holly's head snapped around and she gazed, horrified, at the animal that stood, it's serrated tusks gleaming, just close enough to see, yet nowhere near far enough away, as it was already starting to lope forward, surprisingly fast for an animal it's size.

"Troll!"

The only thing to do was run.

They had no time to climb inside the tent to fetch weapons, no time to thank their lucky stars that Foaly and Mulch were hiding some where (hopefully) far away. Holly grabbed Artemis's hand and started sprinting in the opposite direction.

They both knew how fast trolls could run. "I have analyzed our situation, and concluded that our only chance of survival is to find some kind of subterranean or crevice small enough that the troll's large body mass cannot get through" panted Artemis, who was trying to keep up with Holly as she dragged him through the snow. _Typical Artemis Fowl_ thought the elf _Chased by a troll and still he sprouts gibberish._

"So in other words," said Holly "We need a cave" "Precisely" said Artemis "And preferably soon, as the troll seems to be gaining on us, though it is suspicious that it hasn't caught up already, according to Foaly's research and my experience, they are usually much faster than this…"

Holly was about to yell at him for lecturing her when they had a bloodthirsty troll on their tails, when she saw a dark crack in the mountain, showing up clearly against the snow. "Artemis!" she panted "Cave!"

She glanced behind them, and immediately doubled her speed, dragging along the human behind her. The troll had almost reached them. As she saw the cave come steadily closer, Holly saw that the entrance might just fit her and Artemis through.

She reached the cave and tumbled through the entrance, before turning back to where Artemis was, stuck in the doorway, slightly too big for the cave entrance to let him through. And the troll was only a few metres away.

Holly grabbed Artemis's arm and pulled. The ice and snow coating the rock around the doorway gave a little. She pulled again. The ice cracked. The troll was almost upon them when Holly gave one last yank, and Artemis fell into the cave.

The last thing that Holly saw was the snow and ice around the doorway of the cave falling, and more snow, an avalanche from above, pelting down and sealing the entrance completely. That was the last thing she saw. Then something hard hit Holly's head and everything went black.

**A/N: Woo! Thanks guys! Hope you liked this chapter! And thank you also to **_**The Weird Shipper**_**, who gave me the idea for the troll. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!**

**Splodge**


End file.
